


very loud

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	very loud

The music was, Willow thought, very loud. She sat on a stool, uncomfortably high, nursing her soda and watching Xander and Cordelia pretend to hate each other and Definitely Not Dancing Together, and wondering if Buffy was okay. 

That question was answered a minute later.  
“Hey!” yelled with a warm smile, white teeth and pink painted lips.  
“Hey. Your undead boyfriend showing up tonight?”  
Buffy shrugged and frowned.  
“Maybe. Hey! He’s not… Oh whatever.”  
“Undead?”  
“My boyfriend. Mom gave me the lecture when she thought I was interested in an older guy one time. I promised not to date anyone outside the normal teen dating age range. So we can’t be dating.”  
Willow and Buffy made a silent yikes-face at each other then giggled. Buffy slipped off her stool and took Willow’s hand.  
‘C’mon, leave that warm soda. I wanna dance.”

The music was definitely loud but Willow smiled and let Buffy pull her to the dance floor with a token show of reluctance. They danced around the edges, occasionally laughing at Xander until a slow number came on. Buffy shrugged, tossed her head and held out her arms. Willow stepped in, rubbing a smudge off Buffy’s shoulder. Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled Willow close enough to be heard.  
“Sorry, vamp dust. I thought I got it all off.”  
Willow made a face and Buffy pouted.  
“Oh come on, you’re not put off by a few powdery remains of the recently un-undeceased? Is there any more on me?”

Willow held up her arm, lifting Buffy’s hand to make space for Buffy to twirl underneath.  
“Nope, you’re good. Vampdust free as the day you were born. Um, you were…?”  
“I was born in a vampdust-free environment.” She held up a hand, palm forward at shoulder height. “Slayer’s honour. Ask my mom-NO!” Buffy shook her head in alarm then giggled. “Don’t ask my mom.”  
Willow snorted out a laugh and put her hands on Buffy’s waist, her head on Buffy’s shoulder. Buffy closed her eyes, rocking in time with the music, arms around Willow’s back. They were allowed about thirty seconds of peace before Xander’s voice jolted them out of their haze.  
“He-e-ey if it isn’t my two favourite demon-hunting, vamp-staking laydeez… aw, have you had to resort to dancing with each other? I could set you up with--”

“No!”  
Xander heard the word in stereo. He jerked his head back and raised his eyebrows.  
“Suit yourselves.” He grinned. “Wanna go get ice creams?”  
Willow and Buffy shrugged at each other and nodded.  
“Great! See you outside, I just gotta get a goodbye kick from Cordy.”

Outside The Bronze, in the warm night air with the music muffled and their ears ringing, Buffy told Willow she wanted to patrol but she’d make sure her friends got home okay first. Willow sighed.  
“Every time you go alone I worry you’ll get hurt. I mean real hurt. Promise you’ll be safe, like... Oh! I know! Indoors watching movies with your mom safe.”  
Buffy laughed, leaned in and kissed Willow on the cheek.  
”I’ll be fine.” murmured Buffy. “I promise.”  
Willow turned her face up. Buffy smiled, stroked Willow’s hair and kissed her once on the lips while, emerging from the doorway, Xander pretended not to see


End file.
